Here Again
by Snozzle
Summary: Percy thinks about his family and all of his memories which each of them and realises he needs to make some changes. Quite sappy. Please RR


_**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K. pure and simple._

_**Claimer: **I own the plot and my shoes. Yes. The shoes are mine._

_**Synopsis: **Percy thinks about the members of his family whilst sitting in his office_

* * *

**Here Again?**

Percy Weasley tapped his fingers on his desk impatiently. He slumped in his chair, a relief falling over his back. He'd be sitting up straight for long enough. It was time for a rest.

He glanced at the time. Five to midnight. He always had a problem sleeping.

-

_Molly walked up the stairs wearily. She peered into each of her children's rooms, and finally, Percy's. He rolled over. "Mum?" he asked, sounding more awake than she expected him to. He was sixteen, but he had always been very dependant on his parents._

"_Can't sleep dear?" Molly asked him._

"_No. Plus, Fred and George are snoring." Molly laughed. She could hear the twins in the room beyond. _

"_Come downstairs, I'll make you some hot chocolate." Dressed in Charlie's old pyjamas, Bill's slippers and a night-hat, which his mother had made, Percy followed her down the stairs and into the kitchen._

"_Why are you still up anyway?" Percy asked, as his Molly pulled out a mug. _

"_I'm waiting for your father. You've got my sleeping problem I'm afraid." Percy smiled. "Are you looking forward to going back to school?"_

"_Yes, I think so. Oliver has a new Quidditch book he wants to show me and I want to see Penelope. . ." He blushed. Molly laughed._

"_Well, I'm sure she can't wait to see you either." She handed him his hot chocolate. "Now, drink that, and straight back to bed!"_

-

He had often felt to safe when his mum was around. She was so kind, so loving. He missed the way she looked when he had made her proud. He wondered if she would ever welcome him back with open arms. No. Probably not. Which was why he was here again.

His dad had always been an influence on him. He was very guiding, and was always very honest. He was always there to help his son's and daughter through their most difficult times.

-

"_Dad? Can I ask you something?" Arthur looked up from his paper._

"_Sure Perce. What's up?" Percy gulped and sat down. _

"_Well. . . there's this girl I like. Her name's Penelope. She's really pretty, and we've been sending owls all holiday. . . she's going to be a prefect as well. . . do you think I should ask her to Hogsmede some time?"_

"_Well, is she nice to you?" Percy nodded. "You're better off trying. There's no harm in it. If she says no, then there are plenty more fish in the sea. If she says yes then. . . great!"_

_Percy smiled. "Thanks dad."_

"_No problem." He hugged his son. "Now, go and make that girl happy!" _

-

His dad had been right. He should have asked her. She had agreed and they were very happy together. Would his dad ever invite him back into that caring environment once more? Maybe. But he was still here again.

He had remembered his two older Brothers: Bill and Charlie. Just before his first year, they filled his head with exciting stories.

-

"_I'll warn you about the Potions Teacher Perce. He's a goblin. Slytherin, through and through. Don't get mouthy. Trust me on that." Percy nodded at Charlie's words. It was three years after Charlie had left, five after Bill._

"_Yeah, and watch you don't take Divination. That Trewlaney is one nutty bird," Bill told him. Percy nodded once more._

"_Ah yeah, and then there's Peeves. He likes to soak people, and generally irritate people. He's to be avoided at all costs." Charlie nodded. "I never recovered from the trauma of being a first year, and finding a heap of apples on my head."_

"_And watch you don't get confused by the staircases. They tend to move," Percy nodded at Bill's instructions._

"_Other than that, should be fine. Laters Perce." _

-

Charlie and Bill had always been close to Percy. They helped him through his first year, and they wrote him continual letters about do's and don'ts. On the whole, the three brothers, despite the age gap were quite close. Would they welcome him home? Hopefully. However, he was here again.

The next were Fred and George. Always coming up with some kind of practical joke to play on their older and younger brothers. Percy would never forget the day they embarrassed themselves.

-

"_Oi! Perce!" The twins came running towards him. Percy frowned. What did they want now?_

"_Yes?" Percy asked, irritated. _

"_We uh. . . need some help. . "Fred faltered suddenly. The twins never faltered. Percy nodded. "Well. . . uh. . . you managed to get a girl. . . which came as a big shock. . . we need help." Percy almost burst out laughing. Fred and George, the brothers who wanted anything other than help were asking Percy. Now, that was something for the record books. _

"_Well. . . what have you tried?" Percy asked._

"_Being cheesy. What do girls want?"_

"_Flowers? Have you tried that?"_

"_Right George! Let's go and find flowers!" _

-

They had never said thanks for that, but they hadn't needed to. Percy never really had anything in common with Fred and George. Those few minutes gave them time to bond. Time they would never get again. Or would they? Not a chance, which was why he was here again.

Then there was Ron. Ron was more and more like the twins as he got older. Percy and Ron had never been close. Though, neither of them had ever made the effort. Percy was sorry about that, wishing he had a chance to make it up.

Finally, the youngest, was Ginny. Percy always had a soft spot for his younger sister. When he was just fourteen when he first grew close to her. He remembered the night she had nightmare.

-

_Percy cautiously walked along the hall, careful not to wake anyone. He slowly opened Ginny's door. She was sitting up in her bed crying. "Gin? What's up?" Percy asked her._

"_Nightmare," she mumbled. Percy walked over to her. She was so sweet and innocent. Her small eyes glistened with un-shed tears. He put his arm around her and pulled her close. _

"_Want me to tell you a story?" he asked. She nodded. Percy racked his brains. He had said that, but had nothing to add. Finally, he told a story about Albus Dumbledore. Ginny giggled softly, and soon she drifted off to sleep._

_Percy carried her a little way and tucked her in. He smiled and went back to bed._

-

Ginny was an angel but she, like Ron, had grown to be more like the twins. However, she had written him the occasional letter. His sister would welcome him back, but never the less, he was here again.

The Ministry office. The place he often went to at night as he never felt at home anywhere else, but this was just cosy and he could think. And he knew that being here wasn't right after all. He didn't feel safe. He quickly wrote out a note and left the building.

He looked up at his house, his old house. He missed it's little ways. The way it creaked. He put his hand up to the door. He looked down at the ground, swallowed hard, and knocked. "I'll get it!" He could hear his mother walk to the door.

He looked untidy, and pale. On the whole he looked tired and ill. When Molly opened the door, she looked at him with nothing but sympathy and love. "Percy," she muttered.

"I'm so sorry mum." He could feel the tears well up in his eyes. His mum had tears rolling down her cheeks, as she pulled her son into a hug. He felt safe once again.


End file.
